pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Octavia
Octavia is a companion in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. In-game Description "'''Octavia' and her friend Regongar were the ones we once saved from the greedy claws of Technic League adepts (that was hell of a fight, I have to add!). After that the young lady-wizard has joined us, to show her gratitude and to bring happiness and freedom to the Stolen Lands together with our group. She's a real sister-in-arms I've always dreamed of!"'' Lore Whatever the situation might be, Octavia always pays close attention to details that often elude others. She is the quickest to notice a companion’s change of mind and the hidden suffering of other beings – as well as fleeting moments of beauty such as a pretty hair clip in a girl’s hair that deserves a compliment. Cheerful and quirky, this half-elf lives in the moment. According to her, the future is too uncertain to worry about while the past is better left behind. However, she's a bit disingenuous on that last part, and for good reasons: it’s hard to forget years of bonded servitude to the sinister Technic League that keeps all of Numeria in fear. Due to her magical aptitude, Octavia has been forced to serve the League masters for all her life. The only one who helped her get through dark times was Regongar, her true half-orc friend, who shared her pain and misery. Light shines brighter in the darkness: hardships didn’t break Octavia’s boisterous spirit. Despite everything, the girl has brought her optimistic and merciful nature through the whole ordeal right to the day she became the master of her destiny. While on a Technic League's assignment in the Stolen Lands, Octavia and Regongar were set free by a daring adventurer, who claimed untamed territories for the young barony. Today, the half-elf can do as she pleases – and that includes fighting for all the just reasons as well as making up for every lost opportunity to primp and preen! In battle, Octavia makes good use not only of her magical abilities but of her nimbleness, as well. She avoids melee at all costs: lack of armor makes her extremely vulnerable to direct attack. Instead, she prefers to sneak up on her enemies and eliminate adversaries with deadly spells before they know what hit them. Despite her seeming carelessness, Octavia is bright and resourceful. Thanks to these qualities, she is an excellent candidate for an official governing post. Whether it’s other people, money or magical dealings, Octavia is ready to use her talents for the benefit of society and the barony. Unlock Octavia can be recruited by freeing her and Regongar at the Technic League Encampment in Act 1. Other Romance Octavia is a potential love interest both for male and female player characters. Octavia, the optimistic, bright-spirited wizard, is a true friend and confidant. But don't let her cheerfulness fool you – she sought freedom so desperately that the thought of losing it is something she cannot bear. For her, is love a source of happiness - or something to fear? At the game's start Octavia and Regongar are a couple on the verge of breaking up. It's up to you to help one of them find their new love (you!) or rekindle their old flame - and even become a part of it. Personality shift Octavia's alignment can be influenced by the player character to become Chaotic Neutral. Media Octavia.jpg|Octavia Character Sheet References *Kickstarter Official Lore - Octavia fr:Octavia de:Octavia Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Advisors